


The Christmas Experiment

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Xmas Crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Sherlock takes a sudden interest in Christmas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Christmas Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Xmas Crackers
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

The dining table at 221B Baker Street is strewn with the debris that comes from dismantling a twelve-pack of John Lewis Christmas crackers. Sherlock (uncharacteristically wearing goggles), has a very smug expression on his face when John arrives home from work.

‘Thought you didn’t like Christmas.’ John comments when he catches sight of the mess generated by Sherlock’s latest experiment.

‘I don’t.’ Sherlock succinctly replies, clearly no intention of elaborating. He’s gently pulling a strip from the inside of the final cracker, placing it next to the other eleven lined up on the table, before turning back to the chemical compounds in his beaker.

‘Okay… Then why are you making homemade Christmas crackers?’ John sniffs, nose running from the biting wind outside, and is convinced he detects a hint of gunpowder in the air. ‘Hang on – are they _real explosives_ you’re putting in there?!’

‘Well done, John’, Sherlock rolls his eyes, ‘They’re a present for my insufferable brother. No gifts, of course - no room left once I’ve fitted the little bombs - but I’ll tell him each one has a discount voucher inside, for Patisserie Valerie. You know he won’t be able to resist their cakes.’

John valiantly attempts to stifle a laugh, ‘Sherlock. I can’t believe I’m having to say this to you - again - _y_ _ou cannot blow up your brother!’_


End file.
